When Griffins meet Hawks
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: When Stewie's favorite show is Storm Hawks, and he somehow transports the teams of good and evil to Quahog, Rhode Island, what will happen when the characters of the show get involved with Peter's stunts. And how will they get back? Rating may change!
1. Prologue: Thanks Brian

**Ok, so I know I have another story on the go but I have so many idea's and I jst have to start a new one. Don't blame me for having tones of ideas and getting them out for ****you**** to read. Anyway on with the story!**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

**Family Guy © Fuzzy Door and 20****th**** Century Fox**

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" yelled Stewie as he ran down the stairs and jumped right in front of the TV. Brian was sitting on the couch with a margarita in his hand.

"Hey dog, change the channel, Storm Hawks is on," Stewie commanded.

"You mean that show about those teens who protect their planet from evil?" asked Brian sarcastically as if he already knew the answer.

"Their world is called Atmos and yes!" answered Stewie really fast.

"Whatever," Brian said before switching the channel to 22 and leaving the room. Stewie sat their on the floor with an excitied smile on his face. The opening theme came on and Brian came back just in time with another drink in his hand. As he sat back down on the couch he said "so is this is like one of those shows when you like it for about a week?"

"No, it's not. I will always love Storm Hawks. Now shut up!! It's starting," replied Stewie sounding very annoyed that Brian didn't see the awesomeness in the show like he did. The episode was 'Age of Heroes Part 1'.

"Well, look at that, the first episode," said Stewie.

After a little bit into the episode Stewie and Brian were watching the part where Dark Ace comes in and defeats Aerrow.

"See him right there, you see. You see that guy right there with the red eyes? Dark Ace, you see him there, right there? He's my favorite character of all time man. Of all time," put in Stewie while they were watching the episode.

"I don't get why you like this show. I mean, it's not even close to real life," replied Brian.

"Ya, you know what that's called? It's called imagination," said Stewie sounding annoyed again.

The episode finally ended.

"So what did you think?" asked Stewie.

"I think it's definitely something different," replied Brian.

"You see, I knew you would like it. You know, one day I'm gonna meet the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians."

"Ya? Well, keep going after that dream. It's not like they can just teleport here you know," was the last thing Brian said before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Teleport here you say…." Stewie said out loud to himself and ran up stairs.

**

* * *

**

Ok, extremely short, but after all it is just the prologue. Let me know what you guys think and I will try to update as fast as I can. But only if you review!


	2. Meeting the Good Guys

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long. I'll try to get a couple chapters up this weekend cause I've been really busy with school and stuff.**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

**Family Guy © Fuzzy Door and 20****th**** Century Fox**

* * *

Stewie got up to his room and closed the door. He opened up his closet and took out the teleportation device he used to bring the cast of Star Trek to his house.

"God, I never actually got around to cleaning that spill of pink snow cone," he said as he stared at it.

* * *

2 hours later, Stewie was just fixing up the final touches on his machine. " With a couple more turns, I should be able to transport people here from other worlds,"

Stewie twisted the bolt, looked at the wires, and closed the control box. Stewie was about to test his machine when Brian walked in his room.

"Hey Stewie I got some mail here fo-" Brian stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the teleportation machine in the middle of Stewie's room.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Brian.

"Hm, oh, remember when you said that it's not like the Storm Hawks are just going to show up here? Well, I'm going to prove to you that that a bunch of bull."

"With a few minor adjustments, I can teleport any people from any world, or any dimension, right here to this house," explained Stewie.

"Watch and be amazed Brian," said Stewie right before be pulled down the lever.

Some lights flashed and figures were starting to form.

* * *

Downstairs, Peter was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hu, I can't believe it's still not in here. You would think that since it's such big news that, it would be in here," said Peter.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" asked Lois.

"Oh, you have not heard? Cause it was my understanding that every had heard,"

Lois sighed with annoyance. "Not this again," she said.

"Bird, bird, bird is the word. I say bird, bird, bird is the word," sang Peter before Lois interrupted him.

"I think it's time you gave up that song," she said to Peter.

" No way Lois! Surfin' Bird is like my favourite song!!"

" Well, I think that it's time to stop singing it, for gods sake you've been singing it for 3 weeks," said Lois, " and you don't even have the record anymore!"

" If I've been singing it for so long then that just means it will never leave me! Singing this song is like singing the national anthem. You know what you sound like, to me, right now Lois. A terrorist. That's what you are Lois. Cause you just come in here and kill my anthem. What's next? You're gonna start treating Meg like a human?" Peter said looking Lois straight in the eye. Lois sighed again in annoyance and left the room. Peter went to the couch in the living room and turned the channel to…"SPIKE TV. Full of stuff men like," said the TV narrator.

Back upstairs in Stewie's room, Brian closed the door and watched with Stewie, in awe, as 6 figures finally came into view. The figures looked around the room in confusion.

"Oh my god!! It's them, it's really them!!" said Stewie jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's the Storm Hawks!!"

**

* * *

**

I know it's short but most of my ideas come to me better when I do short chapters. Read and Review!!! More reviews, faster the update! This is a guaranteed this time! Trust me!!


	3. Short Introduction and HOLY CRAP!

**Hey peoples. Sry I didn't update in a while but now that christmas break is coming up, I will hopefully be updating sooner. Oh, and I made a 'trailer' for this fanfic so if you go to my channel you'll ****find the link there. Thnx to all of the reviews and reviewers! enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHHHH! I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" Stewie said, still jumping up and down.

"Where are we?" asked the red-head boy.

"Oh my god, it actually worked!?" exclaimed Brian with his face in awe.

"Dude, who's the little jumping kid?" asked the blonde boy.

"Stewie Griffin, and I'm a huge fan!" he said with his 'exctied' voice.

"Um, hello?" said the weird rino creature.

"What are you?" asked Brian.

"A wallop, why?" responded the creature.

"A what?" he asked again.

"A wallop Brian, a cross between a rino and human," replied Stewie.

"Okay this is great and all, but, where are we?" asked the red-head again.

"Oh, sorry about that, your in Quahog. It's a place on the planet Earth. And this is my friend Brian. Brian this is Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Radarr, and Stork."

"Um, how do you know our names?" spoke Piper.

"I bet they are spies for the cyclonians, man," said Stork.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." said Stewie.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

"So we aren't in Atmos anymore?" clarified Piper.

"But instead on a planet called Earth" finished Aerrow.

"You got it, man I'm so overwhelmed I actually brought you guys here," replied Stewie sitting on one of his mini chairs.

While Stewie was upstairs with the rest of the Storm Hawks, Radarr slipped out the door and went down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he noticed a fat man with brown hair, white shirt, and glasses. We crawled up to his feet and sniffed.

It seems that he was looking a magical grey box that had sounds and motioning pictures. It kind of remembered him of their home movie nights.

He jumed up on the couch beside the man and sat.

"Woah! What the hell happened to you Brian?" asked the man.

Radarr just squeaked.

"Oh, I get it, puberty." whispered the guy looking down at the animal.

Radarr just kept making sounds.

"Brian, Brian, it's ok. I understand."

"Peter, first of all I can't get puberty, and second that's not me," said Brian to the man he called 'Peter'.

Peter quickly got up. He looked back and forth from Brian, to Radarr.

"Holy crap! There's two Brian's!" he said loudly.

"Peter, that's not me," said the white furred Brian.

"Holy crap! The blue Brian looks like a big fuzy rat!"

"Peter, he's not a rat, he's actually really nice." said Brian.

Radarr walked up to Brian, smiled, and squeaked. Then walked to stand behind him.

"Holy crap! I could've had a V-8!"

Peter then slapped himself over the head, knocking himself out.

**

* * *

**

Okay people, thats it for now. Read and Review! I will try to get the next chapter more into the Storm Hawks! thnx!


	4. The Trackers and The Tracked

**Hey everyone! I'm back and just finished watching an episode of family guy on the computer. So now I am inspired to write a new chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it and I'm pretty sure you know that i don't own Storm Hawks or Family Guy so I am going to stop the disclaimers. On with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, where's Radarr?" asked Aerrow.

"Oh, I think I saw him go downstairs," replied Stewie.

Everyone followed Stewie down the stairs to see Radarr and Brian looking at a fat man laying on the floor.

"What happened to him?" asked Piper.

That's when Brian spoke up. "Well, he thought there were 2 Brian's, then thought about V-8 and hit himself over the head causing him to lay there on the floor,"

"Oh, ok?" said Piper rather very confused.

"He's may dad, I always call him fat man though," said Stewie like he knew what all the Storm Hawks where thinking.

"Hey, wait a second," started Piper, "if we're here, then who's protecting people the people from the Cyclonians?"

"Stewie, we have to get back to Atmos before it's to late or," started Aerrow.

"Or our world will be doomed and taken over by the Cyclonians," finished Stork.

"Before we got transported here, I took the crystal from Cyclonis. The one she needed to power her storm engine," said Piper, "And I still have it."

Piper then took out a glowing blue crystal and showed it to everyone.

"Then that's good, Cyclonis can't do anything without it," said Finn.

"Ya, nothing with the Storm engine, but she's got Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe," said Aerrow, "not to mension other talons and herself."

"Without us there, Atmos will reach havoc," said Stork.

"I'm sure the other sky knight squadrons can take care of the Cyclonians," said Brian.

"So in the mean time why don't you go and make yourself at home for the time being," said Stewie.

The Storm Hawks then left the room, including Radarr, to go into the kitchen. They were starving and with Junko cooking for the past week, they were a little weak themselves.

"Uh, Brian, you know how you said the other squadrons can take care of the Cyclonians?" asked Stewie.

"Ya," replied Brian.

"Well, I don't think so cause the other squadrons suck," said Stewie, "not to mention that the Cyclonians are super awesome and nobody can beat them," said Stewie.

"Whatever," said Brian looking down at Stewie.

"Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you lived in Atmos," said Stewie.

The storm hawks where in the kitchen thinking about how they are going to get back.

"This is not good," said Piper.

"Are you kidding?" asked Finn, "this food is awesome!"

"I don't think she's talking about the food Finn," said Junko.

"What? You mean about the Cyclonians? There's nothing to worry about," said Finn

"Maybe not now but once the Cyclonians start conquering terra without much problem, and without us getting in the way of Cyclonis's plans, she's going to start wondering why we aren't stopping her." said Piper.

"And she's going to start looking for us," said Aerrow.

"But why would she look for us?" asked Junko siding with Finn.

"Because with he more terra's she conquers the more Cyclonia there is. She wants us to be finished, and without the crystal that Piper has not being back at Atmosia she's going to know that we aren't in Atmos anymore," replied Aerrow.

"Again, why would she look for us? And how is she going to know we aren't there?" asked Finn.

Piper answered that question, "because Cyclonis knows the first we are going to do with the crystal is take it back and get more security on it. Obviously she's going to go after us, if she can track the crystal, she's going to find out we're on a different planet!"

"These guys don't have the crystals, or powers, or skimmers or anything." said Aerrow.

"The Cyclonians can easily take over Earth and Atmos! They will rule 2 planets and it will be to late for us to do anything," said Stork.

"Then we'll just have to defend Earth the same way we defend Atmos," said Aerrow.

* * *

**Back in Atmos**

* * *

"Master Cyclonis, Terra Gale and Terra Saharr have been taken over," reported Dark Ace.

"Well done Dark Ace. Tell me, did you have any problems with your mission?" asked Cyclonis.

"No not at all, master. Why?" answered and questioned Dark Ace.

"I've heard that the Aurora Stone has not made it back to Atmosia after those Storm Hawks took it," replied Cyclonis, "they haven't been getting in the way lately, do you know anything about their disappearance?"

"No, I don't. Come to think of it I haven't even seen them," said Dark Ace.

"I tracked down the crystal and I have also located the Storm Hawks," said Cyclonis, "it seems they are not in Atmos anymore, but another world. Another world that can not protect itself from any attacks. Dark Ace, gather some talons. We're going to planet Earth."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will try to update soon, but only if you review! So R&R!**


End file.
